One Thing Remains
A story by @Crystal Fury Hofferson, and is soon to come out! If you'd like to know more about the characters, I've created pages for them too. Summary Three Dragon Riders: Carlasona, Miggy, and Tiffany, discover a ancient map, of a secret island somewhere in the archipelago. With a bunch of books and ancient papers, it is know to be hard to find, so they take it as a challenge. When searching for the island, they come across other dragon riders, that could help them along the way. But mysterys lurk along the way, which makes it much harder. A story by @Crystal Fury Hofferson, which takes place after Race To The Edge and before How To Train Your Dragon 2. Coming soon! Chapter 1 The three siblings, Carlasona, Miggy, and Tiffany, where taking a moring flight. It was dawn when they woke. They planned on looking through their old maps and books in the attic, but also take a morning flight. "This is great! I love morning flights!" Miggy exclaimed. "Sure is." Carlasona replied. "I'm hoping we find something cool, in those old books, and maps. We have a whole day to look through those! What do you think we'll find?" "Ooh! What about a ancient island with a new dragon?" Miggy said. "Buh, I was thinking something like, maybe a new species of dragons? Or even, a new mineral!" Tiffany replied, with a bit of excitement in her voice. "I just can't wait to get started!" Carlasona said. "Race you back to our hideout!" And she zoomed by, in the direction of their hideout. "Looks like someone's excited." Tiffany said with a grin. Miggy smiled at her sister. ........... As Tiffany and Miggy came back, they headed to the stables to let their dragons rest. They saw that Caralsona's Razor Whip, RazorBlade, was already fast asleep. Which meant, Caralsona was at the hideout. Tiffany led her Triple Stryke, SureShot, into her stall, while Miggy led her Deadly Nadder, SharpSpine, in her stall. The two sisters raced each other to the hideout, where they saw Caralsona had brought down all the wooden boxes of books and maps, from the attic. She already had books and maps scattered on the table. "Well, I haven't found much yet." Carlasona said as the other two siblings walk in the door. Miggy ran other to the wooden crate labeled 'Dragon Spieces' overflowing with books. "Oooh, look at all these dragons!" Miggy looked at the pages with admiration. "Buh, don't think it would be as cool as these minarals I found! I mean, look at this one!" Tiffany said. Miggy looked over to see Tiffany surrounded by scrolls and books of just minarals. "Guys! Look what I found!" Caralsona motioned her hand for her sisters to come over. Miggy and Tiffany stood up and walked over to see what Caralsona wanted to show them."It's a island! It has no information, no Viking has ever gone there! I don't know if it's true, but I thought it looked interesting. Although, I don't think this would be any help." She tosed the book into the 'read' pile. It landed with thud, letting a small piece of parchment fall out. "Look, a piece of parchment fell out!" She ran over and picked it up. It was folded, so she unfolded to see a map. A map to the secret island Caralsona found in the book. At the bottom of the parchment, it said "Thus, a million storys are told, however, no viking have ever come to explore. Perhaps it's the way to the island, or the mysterys that lurk on that very path. So it is said, it is hard to come across. No viking has ever come, and never will! Will you be the one to prove us wrong?" Miggy started at it for a few minutes. "What is it?" Carlasona and Tiffany said, running up to Miggy to see. Miggy read the writing to them. "What is that supposed to mean?" Tiffany said. "I know exactly what it means!" Caralsona replied. Chapter 2 "What dose it mean?" Tiffany and Miggy asked. "Well, obviously, no viking has ever set foot there. They are expecting for someone to. Someone who can get through all the obstacles." Caralsona said. ........ The three siblings start cleaning their dragons. "Honestly, I think we should take this as a challenge, and try to at least set foot there. We'll be famous for it, I mean not that I don't wanna be famous, I'm just saying." Caralsona said. "Are you nuts?" Miggy said. " You saw what it said, it's hard to even get there. It might be too dangerous." "And who doesn't love a little challenge?" Caralsona exclaimed. "It'll be fun!" "You can say that again!" Tiffany snarled. Caralsona looked over at her sister. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean, remember what happened last time? You so wanted us to go to the forest with you. Our parents said don't go in there, it's too dangerous, and you. You wanted to take it as a challenge. What happened? We ran out of the forest screaming with wolf's chasing us. No! Not happening again!" Tiffany replied. ￼"Okay, that is different. Besides we're older now, and I mean, how hard can it get? Caralsona said. "Fine, I'll go. If anything happens, it'll be your fault." Miggy said. Tiffany nodded. ￼ Chapter 3 "I still can't believe we're doing this!" Tiffany said. "Come on guys, take it easy. Think of it as a fun little vacation!" Caralsona said. "Bruh, a dangerous one!" Tiffany replied. Caralsona rolled her eyes. Sometimes her sisters just don't wanna be adventurous at some points. All of a sudden, they see a dark storm cloud headed their direction. "Oh no. It's already getting bad." Tiffany said. "Let's find somewhere to land." Caralsona said. However, she realized. That was too late. The clouds came quickly and soon a heavy downpour came. "Everything's going just great!" Miggy yelled. "Why?" The winds where real high, this time making it harder for the sisters to fly. Soon the wind picked up so much it blew the dragons and their riders off course. They where trapped in this storm. The sisters couldn't remember anything after that. They opened up their eyes. They where laying on sand. A beach perhaps. Caralsona sat up and looked around. So did the others. They looked around and found they where on an island. There where houses on it too. "Where are we?" Miggy asked. "I don't know." Caralsona replied. Then, she saw people walking out of one of the houses. "We need to hide!" Before they could hide though, they were caught, by a boy with aurben hair and a girl with blonde hair by his side. All the sisters could do was run, or stay and talk to these strangers. "Who are you?" The boy asked. Chapter 4 The sisters looked at each other, then back at the strangers. "I-I-I'm C-Caral-l-sona. The-these ar-are my sis-s-sisters, Mig-g-ggy and Ti-Tiffany." Caralsona strutted. "W-who are-are y-you?' "I'm Hiccup," the boy said, then he looked at the girl "and this is my girlfriend, Astrid." "Well, nice to meet you!" Miggy exclaimed, excitedly. Tiffany rolled her eyes. Miggy was always so energetic. "Well nice to meet you too." Astrid said. "Want to come inside for a while?" The sisters nodded. A place to relax for bit. Especially after hard day so far. ...... "So, where are we?" Tiffany asked. "Well, this is Dragon's Edge." Hiccup said. Five teens walked into the clubhouse. "Ooh, and there's our other friends. There's Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Heather." He added. "So are these those kids that crashed into our island?" Ruffnut asked. Just then, Caralsona thought. " Where's are dragons?" She blurted. "Their In the stables" Astrid replied, "playing with our dragons." ￼ Chapter 5 Once the sisters and the other riders opened the stables doors, they saw their dragons, playing with each other. Then Caralsona saw a night fury. "Is that a-" she said but was cut off by Miggy. "A night fury!!!!" Miggy sorta screamed with excitement. "Ooh, yay, that's Toothless." Hiccup said. "Well, why don't we give you a tour around?" Heather said. Then the riders headed off for a tour. ........ "So, what brought you here?" Tuffnut asked. "Well, we where headed to a island, but a storm caught us and we ended up here." Tiffany said. "May I ask, what type of island. Cause if it's a island, sure we could help." Snotlout said. "I'll be a huge help." Astrid rolled her eyes and added "Don't mind him." "Well, we had this book, and a map fell out of it. It says it's told to be hard to find." Miggy exclaimed. "It has writing on it too." Caralsona added. The dragon riders rushed over to see. They looked shocked. "You mean, you want to go there?" Fishlegs said. Caralsona nodded her head. "Only cause Caralsona wants to!" Tiffany said. Caralsona punched her arm. "Ok, ok. Yes, we do." ....... "What we need, is a plan." Hiccup said. Astrid walked over to see the map again. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we could-" Astrid got cut off. "Um, what we did, well, was go straight for it." Miggy said. Hiccup and Astrid looked at Miggy. ￼ Chapter 6 "Ok, your saying, you didn't have a plan?" Ruffnut said. The sisters nodded. "Wow" Ruffnut said. "When do we go?" "Well, I guess yalls can come." Caralsona said. ...... The dragon riders and the sisters are headed north. Hiccup and Toothless lead the way to the island. The rest of the riders followed close behind, excited of what they're going to discover. Miggy patted SharpSpine's head, the Nadder piped happily. Astrid noticing this smiled. "You sure have a great relationship with your dragon!" Miggy smiled back, "Thanks, your Nadder is awesome too!" "Yeah Stormfly is the best, she's my best dragon." Tiffany was annoyed by their small talk, and rolled her eyeballs at it. Caralsona, was beaming, she was so excited she forgot to control Razorblade and almost crashed into a seastack. Razorblade growled at its rider, warning her to stop daydreaming and actually focus. Everyone laughed, and Carlasona felt a little embarrassed. But later on she shrugged it off. Nothing really bothers her that much. All she cares about right now is the adventure she will get. From afar, they see a mysterious fog. The fog seems thick and hard to see through. The riders halted, wondering what to do to get through the fog. After awhile, Carlasona snatched up a bag of ropes. "Let's wrap the ropes around us so we don't get lost in the fog" She said, eager to help. All the other riders agreed, the ropes will bind them together so that they don't lose their way. One by one, the long rope was wrapped around their dragons' necks, Razorblade had very good eyesight, so Carlason lead the way. ................. Later, they made it out of the white fog, triumphing, they made hoops in the air and shot fireballs like fireworks. Carlasona's plan had worked. Chapter 7 Howl of the Blizzard A gale force of wind blasted toward the riders. Its raw strength and power chilled their dragons to the bone. The icy and bitter wind gnawed at their faces, clawing their way to their souls. Their surroundings are a blur, all their eyes can process is the white. They realized that they can see no one, the snow is blinding. The blizzard was raging, with no other choice, the riders were forced to land and wait it out somewhere. Straight up ahead, they spot multiple ships. Crashed ships, with tattered sails and frozen decks. This is a ship graveyard. The cold was still howling at them, it was getting harder and harder to focus. A wing appeared in the deep storm. An dragon, with an rider? Their eyes glowed, their "face" looked like a skull, the inevitable symbol of death. Caped liked the wings on a bat, he looked surreal, mysterious, demonic. He stood atop his dragon perfectly, unhindered by the flakes of hail. His hand signaled one thing,'' "turn back".'' Like a mirage, the man disappeared into the midst of the storm. The hail was still in a state of fury, growing ever more wrathful each second. The time ticked, the rest of the riders screamed in the wind, "Hiccup! Come back here! You're going to be swept away!" Astrid fearing for Hiccup's life leapt up from the freezing deck. The storm forced a punch, slamming Stormfly into Toothless. The dragons and their riders were gone in a wisp. The rest of the riders were mortified, "Hiccup, Astrid! Noooooooo!" The ship swayed and creaked. The ices supporting the seams cracked and shattered into a million daggers. Like a tornado, the storm picked up the boat and flung it into the air in a rage. Tiffany was having a hard time controlling her dragon in the firce weather. She tried to jerk her dragon in one way but got blown by the force of the blizzard which sent her flying away from the others. Snotlout and Fishlegs drew closer to help, only to get caught up in the winds together which made them off and away. Tuffnut fell off Barf and fell into the ice-cold water. Ruffnut and Barf and Belch went down to save him but was blown by the force and even further from Tuffnut. Miggy and Carlasona was sticking together, they were doing well until they got smacked by a huge gust of wind which knocked them unconscious. The cold was shocking, gusts of wind were blowing at them. Hiccup's teeth chattered,"Astrid, why did you follow me?" Astrid eyes were narrowed," Because, because." Another gust of wind hijacked them. Hiccup held Astrid close to him, atleast having another person here was comforting than being alone. Astrid peered at Hiccup's cold face, their eyes met. ............ Their faces drew closer Fwoosh! The wind had came back. And the two blacked out. Hiccup woke up, from his left he can hear the faint crackling of a fireplace. Scrolls and books filled the strange house. He also felt surprsing warm, and he was sleeping beside someone? He turned around only to see a sleepy Astrid, slowly waking up and uncoiling herself from the soft fur blanket. "What the." Hiccup gasped. "Huh?" "Where am I-" Astrid saw Hiccup and nearly hopped off the bed. They looked at each other awkwardly. "Uhhh" "Umm" "How did-" "Oh god what did we do?" Hiccup asked unsurely. Chapter 8 Hiccup and Astrid jumped out of the bed and headed for the door Once they shut the door behind them, they walked out into the cold. Luckily the horrible blizzard form eariler was gone. Everything seemed calm and quiet. Then they saw the man again, running past. "How is he" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded his head. "I don't know." Astrid and Hiccup saw Tootless a d Stormfly and ran to them "There's my girl" Astrid said "Hey bud" Hiccup said to Toothless as he licked his rider. Later They headed out on their dragons to find the others. Hiccup could not stop thinking about the thoughts he had in his head. His head was racing. He decided to tell Astrid. She would believe him.....right? While they were flying back to find the others, Astrid looked over at Hiccup. He looked upset. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Hiccup sighed. "Well, I feel like all of this is my fault. I'm the leader, I should take responsibility for this. Instead, I got distracted, and you didn't have to suffer this with me." He said. Astrid looked at him."Hiccup, where in this together. It's not your-" she got unteruppted. "Well look what I've done! Sure it's my fault." He said angerliy. Astrid felt stunned that Hiccup yelled at her. "Hiccup, you need to understand, we need to fix this together!" She said. "No, I need to! I messed everything up!" He yelled. "Hiccup you need to stop blaming yourself! We need to do this together. As a team!" Astrid almost yelled. She was starting to get mad. "Well, I did this Astrid. You know I-" Hiccup was cut off. Astrid grew more angry. "Well then, if you think you know, then fine!" She yelled back, and with that she flew away. Away from Hiccup. Why didn't he understand? Astrid thought. Hiccup sighed when he saw Astrid fly off. T The bright blue Nadder flapped its wings in harmony, unlike its frustrated rider. Astrid crossed her arms midflight. "Hmph, Hiccup the leader eh? More like the guy who doesn't listen and in the end starts pitying himself." Astrid ran her hand atop of Stormfly"s head, "What do you think girl?" Stormfly chirruped, happily, continuing to flap her wings through the northern wind. Astrid chuckled, "Heh, that's right." Turning her head around to focus again, a net snatched and grappled around her body. Stormfly dived like a jet, deperately flying downwards to catch her friend. Fwip! Snick! Dragon root arrows penetrated her hide. Her neck drooped, and her wings came stiff. The ocean came in with the sound of two crashes. The dragon and its rider. They were hulled up onto deck, trying to escape but all is in vain. Hiccup is late. ...... Ruffnut opened her eyes, she noticed that she was on a stranded glacier with Barf and Belch. Tuffnut was, gone and nowhere to be seen. "Wow this is awesome! No stupid brother to tell me about MY mistakes!" She looped around the glacier like an idiot, she stopped and looked around. Barf and Belch were knocked out. The silence punished her. It was quiet, way too quiet, she thought. Looking hopelessly into the horizon, she wonders where Tuffnut could be, and how she is going to find the others. She took a deep breath and sucked up the last of her courage. Icy blizzard or not, she is determined to find her twin. She shook Barf's head, but no response. Looking frustrated, she did one last thing. She took out an emergency feather from her pocket. It was brown in colour, and faded a bit to tan at the tip."I knew that chicken would come in helpful one day!" She pinched the feather and used it on Barf and Belch. Holding back her giggles, the dragons were snorting uncomfortably in their sleep until they finally got up. Both of them were confused, they looked around them only to see a tiny glacier. "Get up sleepy heads! We're going to go save Tuffnut!" Hearing this, Barf and Belch sat up straight. Ruffnut hopped onto Belch's head, and the two headed dragon fluttered its wings into the great unknown. Gallery Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories